Quarrister
|release date = 2012-11-27 |release version = 1.1.0 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Earth, Gold, Tribal, Composer |beds required = 4 |element1 = Air |element2 = Plant |element3 = Earth |element4 = Cold |class = Natural |size = 3 x 3 |breeding = + Dandidoo and Drumpler + Cybop and Furcorn + Pango and Shrubb Higher rate of success: + Reedling and Mammott + Thumpies and Noggin + PomPom and Potbelly + Clamble and Tweedle |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 150 |selling price coin = 220,000 |placement xp = 110,000 |rare version = |epic version = |dawn of fire version= |composer version = }} Description The Quarrister is similar to a golem made of gray stone. It has six flat heads, each one with a different green hair design and face, including each distinct part of its singing. When idle, it flexes its knees in rhythm with the rest of the song. Song Audio sample: All of the heads harmonize together, with "ahhs" and "ohs" with the Mammott, Potbelly, and Reedling. Some of the flat heads start and stop singing at different times, causing the frequency of their sound to change. Together they produce a Gregorian Chant. On Tribal Island, the monster sings with the Cybop, making a similar singing timbre as the Mammott, instead singing "ahh"s. It now sings similarly to the Cybop's song: "Shum bum ba-daedle-um bum, Belum bum ba-daedle-bum, Belum bum, Ba-daedle-um Bubbloodlay!" Breeding The Quarrister can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements Plant, Cold, Air and Earth without repeating any. The following pairs of 2-element monsters can be used to breed a Quarrister: * + Dandidoo and Drumpler * + Cybop and Furcorn * + Pango and Shrubb However, the combination of a 3-element with 1-element monster has a higher rate of success: * + Reedling and Mammott * + Thumpies and Noggin * + PomPom and Potbelly * + Clamble and Tweedle :Of these, Thumpies+Noggin is the best combination, as it has the lowest average breeding times in case of breeding failure. There is also a small chance of producing a Quarrister from a failed breeding attempt, using a Quarrister and a non-Single Element Monster. Like all Quad Element Monsters, Quarristers are hard to breed and these combinations may result in a parent monster as offspring instead. However, if you are fortunate enough to already possess both a Quarrister and a Rare Quarrister, the two can be bred together to create another Quarrister with a 100% success rate. The Rare version of any monster can be used for breeding instead of the common version. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Mammott|2||Tree Hut|17||Bass String Bridge|19||Zuffle Tree|20| }} Used in Breeding Wublin Egg Consumption Celestial Egg Consumption Strategy Name Origin The name "Quarrister" seems to be a combination of "quarry," where rocks are mined, and "chorister," a singer in a chorus. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes * The Quarrister is the monster with the second most heads. The most is its Rare. * The largest head has features that the other five do not have, such as eyebrows, a uvula, a beard, and a golden tooth. * If the player listens closely, they can hear a much deeper voice along with the higher notes. * Quarristers, so far, only move their toes on Tribal Island, when they dance during their song. * According to its animation on Earth Island, the Quarrister head on the top right sings two longer notes in track one of the song. * One of the Quarrister's default names, "Pavarocki", is a reference to Luciano Pavarotti, an Italian opera singer. ** Another default name, "Vox", is the Latin word for "voice". ** Another default name, "Rawkstaah", is a reference to the word "Rockstar". *Quarrister and Quibble are the only monster whose names start with “Q” * There is an early concept of an Earth Island 4 element found in the old game files, but it was one made and completely scrapped before Quarrister was made. It would have the elements currently used by Quarrister. Its egg is a Yellow Mammott egg that fazes into a yellow Maw egg, and has "ABCE" written on it. Its Appearance is not fully known, due to only a portrait existing, but from there we can see it is a red/orange monster with big yellow eyes and a flute-like tube serving as a mouth. There also is 2 ears and a spike on its head, and 2-4 limbs visible. it has 3 fingers on each hand and seems to play its nose/mouth with them, like a flute. Not much else is known about it. The monster was later re-adapted into the single-element Faerie monster known as Floot Fly. Category:Monsters Category:Quad Element Monsters Category:Air Category:Plant Category:Earth Category:Cold Category:Earth Island Category:Gold Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Composer Island Category:Tribal Island Category:Natural Monsters